Resonance
by BreadLevi
Summary: Alfred and his brother Matthew are weapons who are transferring to the DWMA to receive their meisters. Alfred gets paired with Arthur Kirkland, a stubborn English man. They have trouble getting along at first but eventually become dependent on each other, but will it be enough to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the meisters!

Alfred couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited and terrified at the same time as he sat next to his brother Matthew in the car. They were weapons transferring to the DWMA, an academy run by Death himself. He still remembered first meeting with the head master because he had nearly passed out and had to be supported by his brother while Lord Death spoke of his school and how they would be assigned meisters or wielders that would be training them into Death weapons.

"Mattie" Alfred spoke for the first time since leaving the house they shared. "Yea?" Matthew turned eyeing his brother. "Do you think our meisters will like us?" he asked nervously. "Didn't you listen to Lord Death? He said that he would choose the best match for us and if it didn't work out that we could be each other's meisters" Matthew explained for what felt like the hundredth time but it seemed to calm his brother's nerves. "What do you think they'll look like?" Alfred continued, "What if mines a really cute girl!" he exclaimed as the car came to a stop.

The small window that separated the front from the back seats rolled down and their driver informed that they had arrived to the school grounds. As Alfred stepped out he noticed that they were still quite far out in the desert where the school was hidden. "Hello, hello students! Welcome to my school!" the joyful voice of Lord Death sounded from the other side of the car. "As you can see there is a short walking distance but I wanted to show, or rather let you feel something" he said slightly bouncing which each word.

"Now if you will please stand there" he pointed to a spot no farther than six feet away, "and close your eyes". The brothers reluctantly did as they were told and stood side by side. "Slowly walk towards me, now" he told them and moved aside to let them pass. Matthew was the first to respond with a concerned facial expression while Alfred's face slowly melted into one of confusion. "Lord Death?" Matthew opened his eyes and looked to his brother to see if he could also feel the shift in atmosphere. "What you just felt is my soul wavelength, it's expanded beyond my physical form and keeps the school safe within its boundaries" he raised a large gloved hand to gesture to the massive building, as long as you are inside of the school there is nothing to fear, now, let's go meet your meisters! I left them alone which now that I think about it, it was not such A good idea" he turned and led them up a long pathway.

The two shared a surprised look and followed wordlessly until they entered the gates and were met with a bustle of life from the entirety of the school. "Lord Death! Lord Death! Are these the new students?" a boy shorter than either of the brothers ran up to them panting. "Oh, Feliciano hello and yes indeed they are" Lord Death greeted the brunet man who eagerly shook both their hands. "I'm Feliciano the pistol weapon but you can call me Feli and this is… Oh no! I left Ludwig! I'll be right back!" and with that the man ran back the direction he came from.

Feliciano returned moments later pulling a large blond man along who seemed slightly irritated at the pulling. "Feli please you are wrinkling my shirt" he said swatting the hand away gently. "New kids! This is my meister Ludwig, he's German, cool huh? " Feli presented the man proudly. ""Hello, I apologize for any inconvenience from my weapon" Ludwig nodded to them and begun to scold Feliciano for running in a crowded place and risking injury to himself or others.

Lord Death walked away humming as if nothing had happened leaving them to their business and turned to go inside of the school before someone was running towards them again. "Oh my, it seems I have been caught" Lord Death said as the man stumbled up the path towards them "Lord Death! You are not supposed to leave the death room!" the man was taller than Feliciano yet shorter than his German meister. "Look students this is your future teacher Death scythe, Roderich Edelstein" Lord Death introduced the somewhat scrawny man.

"I understand that Death Scythe but, I couldn't resist the excitement of new weapons in my school" he waved away the man who followed them inside where there was much more life than appeared from the outside. They walked through the school listening to Lord Death as he explained different rooms and hallways waving every now and then to students who seemed just as surprised as Death Scythe to see him out of his usual room.

"Woo what an exercise that was!" Lord Death stopped in front of massive doors decorated with the same mask Lord Death was wearing at the end of an abandoned hallway. "Please! Please after you" he opened the door and once inside the two brothers looked around in awe; What seemed like guillotines where lining a pathway that led from the door yet when they turned around nothing was there only the door supported by nothing. Some noises could be heard from the end of the path which sounded like yelling. "Oh no it seems I was mistaken to leave them alone" Lord Death sighed and slowly made his way toward the sounds.

"Release my hair you heathen!" a man, French from what Alfred could tell screamed then an audible thud was heard. "How dare you kick me! I'll show you, you frog faced frog!" another voice snapped back. "Oh my what an incredible insult, frog faced frog, I am shaking!" the French voice mimicked the others voice rather terribly.

Lord Death put a finger to his mask where his mouth should be meaning them to stay quiet as he walked to the pair of men who finally came into sight. "Shinigami… CHOP" he hit them both on the head with a massive gloved hand making them both fall down and clutch their heads in pain. "If you two would please stop fighting like black Friday shoppers we could actually get to introductions, Death Scythe if you would please bring them". Death Scythe nodded and led the pair towards the head master as the two men eyed them curiously.

"Now, Francis Bonnefoy please step forward" Lord Death motioned to the man with shoulder length blond hair who looked slightly taken back to be introduced first. "Matthew Williams, please step forward" Matthew stepped a couple paces attempting to keep his cool but Alfred noticed how his hands and breath shook. "Now, Mr. Williams this is Francis Bonnefoy, one of the top meisters here at my academy although he has still has not found a suitable partner..." the second man let out a snort that Lord Death ignored. "He is also a utility meister, meaning he is able to resonate to an extent with many weapons". "Francis this is Matthew Williams, death sword in training. He is a medieval style longsword and from what I've seen quite shiny and fast looking" Lord Death bounced happily as he looked at the two of them and turned to the remaining pair.

"Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland please step forward" the two men stepped up both rather nervous. "Alfred this is another of the best meisters here he's also very skilled at soul perception but unlike Francis he cannot resonate with a multitude of weapons" this time Francis let out a snort which he quickly apologized for once Lord Death threatened another Shinigami chop. "Arthur this is Alfred Jones axe weapon, a tomahawk of I am remembering correctly. Not so quick like his brother but much more powerful. Oh my! Such a mouthful! Now that were all acquainted please, please test out your resonance although it may not be so strong at first" Lord Death waved his hands for them to proceed.

Arthur turned to look at Alfred who was slightly shaking under the intense stare. "Um… D-do you mind if I hold you?" Arthur asked blushing and refusing to look at Alfred who was relieved to see he wasn't the only one shaking. "Yea, hold on" Alfred transformed into his weapon form and landed in the hands of his new meister. Arthur examined the weapon and admired the dark almost black blade that gleamed in the light of the room; feeling the texture of the leather grip in his palm and enjoyed how the beard and heal of the blade curved inwards almost resembling an open mouth.

"Why are you just staring?" Alfred mumbled to himself from inside the weapon feeling rather exposed as the man felt every inch of the blade. "Hey what's this?" Arthur poked what seemed like a nail made of the same substance on the center right above the haft. "OW!" Alfred yelped feeling as if his eye had been poked. "That's my eye!" Arthur quickly apologized and turned to see how Francis was doing.

"So light and quick!" Francis was waving the sword around in an attempt to get used to the feeling of the added weight. "Don't just wave weapons around like a fool!" Arthur stormed and pointed Alfred at him. "Is that a challenge?" Francis did the same.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred waved to his brother from inside the dark weapon dimension that most weapons shared, they were both naked but by now they were so used to it the matter was irrelevant. "What do you think?" Matthew asked motioning to the meisters who were dueling while Lord Death and Death Scythe warned them to stop. "I think we'll get along with them just fine" Alfred smiled and looked back noticing how their meisters soul gave off a distressed signal which was most likely from another Shinigami chop.


	2. Chapter 2

The new professor

After introductions Lord Death sent them on their way to get situated with each-other. "So since this your first time in Death City I thought we could give you a tour, well of course after you drop your stuff off at the flat Lord Death has set up for us" Arthur eyed the luggage the two were carrying with them. "Huh?" Alfred looked dismayed. "What?" Arthur glanced at the weapon who was staring at him. "What's a flat? Are we sleeping in the streets?" Alfred was growing increasingly frustrated. "Flat, you know a studio?" Arthur replied like it was making sense to the man. "He means an apartment, Al" Matthew intervened when Alfred continued to look confused. "Oh, why didn't you say so" Alfred said breathing a sigh of relief and the rest of the walk was full of small talk.

"Hmm, our apartment is on the third floor?" Alfred looked at the small paper with the information written on it. "Yes it is and it's called a flat" Arthur corrected as they ascended the small steps. "Look Matthew our room is right next to our friends" Francis opened the door to the room and led Matthew inside. Arthur doing the same "Take your shoes off please I just cleaned the carpet" Arthur pointed to a small heap of shoes next to a cloths rack.

"So where is my room?" Alfred looked down the small hallway eager to set his stuff down after lugging it all day. "That's a problem…" Arthur said appearing to be preparing himself for something. "What do you mean?" Alfred turned around almost afraid of the answer. "I came in here earlier and there seems to be only one bed…" Arthur led the weapon down the hall into the door at the end and pointed to the single king sized bed in the center. "What?" Alfred looked into the other rooms checking for any tricks from the meister but found it was true, only one bed was provided.

"Alfred!" Matthew came bursting into the apartment, "We only have one bed do you… oh" Matthew looked into the room disappointingly. "Let's call lord Death and see what's up" Alfred suggested as Arthur walked into the small bathroom and began to write the number as he mumbled "Forty two forty two five six four whenever you want to knock on deaths door". The mirror rang twice before Lord Death answered in a sing song voice "Helloooooo students!" "Lord Death this is Arthur and we were wondering why there is only one bed in each our rooms" he finished rather awkwardly looking into the hallway of confused people.

"Well you see this year is rather full and those two rooms where the only available ones" Lord Death explained like nothing was wrong. "I see, and you are positive there are no other rooms" Francis asked from behind Arthur. "I am absolutely sure, please enjoy the rest of the day ", and with that Lord Death vanished and the mirror turned back to normal.

"Well this is just super" Alfred grumbled quietly. "If you don't like it then kindly go sleep on the couch" Arthur hisses back. They were currently sharing the king sized bed and laying as far from each other as possible. "Why don't you" Alfred mumbled and pulled the blanket closer to himself which left Arthur partly exposed. "Don't take the blanket you tit" Arthur pulled much more forceful than Alfred had done which completely exposed Alfred. "You're one to talk" Alfred yanked it back not even caring about the other. "Give it back!" Arthur pulled but Alfred held on tight.

What happened next happened so fast Arthur didn't have time to register until he ended up on the floor face down with Alfred bellow him. "What just happened?" Arthur stood quickly feeling embarrassed about his behavior. "I thought you weren't holding the blanket so tight and I pulled the blanket too hard and I fell backwards with you on me" Alfred was rubbing the back of his head. "Let's just sleep, Alfred" Arthur sighed retrieving the blanket and climbing onto the bed. Alfred followed and this time they slept a little bit closer so the blanket would cover them both. "We should stop by a shop tomorrow and get another blanket" Alfred whispered and was delighted to find that Arthur snorted when he laughed. "Night Artie" "Goodnight Alfred" they exchanged sleepily.

The next morning while waiting for the professor to arrive Alfred couldn't help but notice how the Italian he had met previously was fidgeting in his seat while his meister kept trying to hold him still. "Artie, what's with that guy?" he made a motion with his head to the pair. "Not sure, and my name is Arthur" he gave Alfred an annoyed look.

"Hello students" Death scythe walked in the room then faced the class. "Why don't we do that again, Hello students" he said much more forcefully. "Hello Death scythe" the classroom answered groggily. "Yes Arthur what is it?" he eyed the young meister who had raised is hand as soon as he walked in. "Are you the new professor?" Arthur asked and the entire room mumbled in agreement at the question. "No I am not, but your teacher will be here shortly…" just has he had finished the room door burst open and a tall, tan and strong looking man wearing armor and a red cape ran inside "Sorry! Sorry!" he quickly thanked Death scythe and bustled to fix himself.

"GRANDPA!" Feliciano screamed and ran down the aisle to give the man a hug. "Yes, yes hello Feli, and where's your brother?" the man looked around the room. "He said he was feeling sick today and stayed home" Feliciano explained lightning quick then turned around and addressed the class "This is my grandpa!" he screamed then skipped his way back to the embarrassed Ludwig.

"As Death scythe and Feliciano just said I am the new professor, my name is Romulus… and I'm Feliciano's and Lovino's grandfather" he added when Feli began to pretend to clear his throat. "Yes Mr…." "Alfred Jones, are you a Death scythe?" Alfred had never heard of this man before but he looked rather sturdy. "No but my partner is, but he's currently on a mission" Romulus knew this question would arise eventually.

"Okay why don't we begin with introductions, please state your full name and whether you are a weapon or meister" Romulus looked at the room of mostly sleeping student's happily. "Let's start with… Feli I already know you" he said as the weapon stood and raised his hand eagerly. "Oh fine just do it" Romulus let Feliciano go first when he refused to sit down. "Hello my name is Feliciano I'm a gun weapon!" he barked rapidly and sat down looking at Ludwig expectantly. Ludwig sighed and stood "Hello I am Ludwig and I'm Feliciano's meister".

The process repeated itself until it was Alfred's turn "Hello I'm Alfred Jones and I'm an axe weapon!" he said nervously as Arthur stood. "Arthur Kirkland, meister to Alfred" the both sat down and waited for the rest of the class to go. The rest of the lesson was spent on the soul theory.

"So Artie where's a good place to shop for blankets in Death City?" Alfred kept pace with the shorter man as they made their way out. "I told you its Arth…" "STOP RIGHT THERE!" a very familiar and annoying voice sounded into Arthur's ear. "What do you want?" Arthur glared at the loud albino who had screamed down the hall. "Not you eyebrows, HIM" he pointed to Alfred who seemed taken back. "M-Me?" he looked around to see if anyone was behind him.

"Yes you, I have an offer you can't resist. Meet me in the empty music room right now!" then the man dashed towards the opposite end of the hallway. Alfred felt extremely confused and turned towards his meister for any explanation. "Just go, I'll wait" Arthur waved to the flustered man.

Alfred hesitated at the door the man went into for a few seconds until the small mail slot in the door swung open "Knock" the man whispered. Alfred did as he was told and knocked a couple times before the door cracked a small amount. "State name" he said through the crack. "Uh, Alfred Jones" he said hesitantly before the door was opened. The man put a sack on Alfred's head and walked what seemed like ten feet then stopped and took the bag off. "Alfred Jones. Axe weapon, welcome" the man albino man from before was standing next to another man who had spiked blond hair.

"I am Gilbert and this is my fellow club member, Mathias, but together we are the awesome axe weapon club. Today we shall welcome you" Gilbert said as he held up what looked like a fake candle. "All you have to do is sign this paper and say the oath" Gilbert handed Alfred a crumpled piece of paper that had scribbled hand writing on it with both their signatures and a few sentences. Alfred held up the paper and read out loud "I, Alfred Jones swear to uphold the honor code of the Axe club by not being a nerd and never crying during a chick flick" Gilbert and Mathias chuckled as he read and watched as he signed.

Then suddenly the lights turned on revealing the abandoned room "Hey! What did I say about your little club meetings in here!" Death scythe was fuming as he stormed into the room. "You cannot contain the awesomeness of my club!" Gilbert announced "Did you mean OUR club?" Mathias smacked Gilbert on the arm. "No I mean MY club!" Gilbert pushed the other roughly. "I don't care who's it is all three of you are getting detention… tonight!" Death scythe scribbled something on his clipboard and handed them small pieces of paper.

"Good work Alfred, the first day and you get detention" Arthur scolded him when he had told him what happened. "Hey it's not like I wanted detention!" Alfred defended himself from the angry meister. "Perfect, just perfect now what will the others think of us? We'll be the pair that can't control themselves" Arthur was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed. "No one cares what they think plus it's not only me in detention!" Alfred mumbled as he slunk into the couch. "Yea it's you and those fools Gilbert and Mathias" Arthur sneered. "Hey I kinda like them!" Alfred retorted "Plus I don't see YOU hanging with any friends" Alfred added. "I have plenty of friends!" Arthur said defensively and stomped away.

Alfred was still upset about his argument with Arthur as he made his way to the classroom for his detention with Death scythe. "ALFRED HEY!" Gilbert called from his seat in the front. "Gilbert please sit down" Death scythe said rather annoyed. As Alfred walked down the aisle he noticed that there where others there too "Feliciano? What are you doing here?" he asked unable to think of any reason the sweet Italian would be there. "Death scythe said eating pasta in class is not acceptable even if I'm hungry AND lunch is thirty minutes away" he sighed sadly. "What about you?" Alfred turned to Feliciano's brother. "Death scythe found me skipping class… again" Lovino huffed and eyed the scythe angrily.

Alfred sat behind Gilbert and Mathias so he would not attract attention to the three. "Oh no I'm not stupid Alfred and Mathias please sit far away from Gilbert and each other" Death scythe looked up from his book. The three sat separately but not before Gilbert made a scene of the Italian brothers not having to move to separate seats which resulted in Lovino cursing at the albino and the two separating seats.

Alfred was forcing himself to stay awake before he felt a paper hit his head and looked down to find a crumpled sheet and a smiling Gilbert. Alfred opened it as quietly as he could so that Death scythe would not look up from his book. Inside was a badly drawn picture of Death scythe wearing a dress the same color of his blue coat that made Alfred snort and Death scythe looked up "Sorry I have allergies" Alfred saved himself. He quietly added a bonnet and flowers then threw the paper back to Gilbert who rolled it to Mathias. This continued for the remainder of the time with even the Italian brothers joining in on the fun. "Alright hooligans, you may go but let this be a reminder that you are to never break the rules again. Understood?" Death scythe eyed the teens as they nodded lazily.

Alfred walked back to the small apartment with the other four while exchanging room numbers. "Lovi, you had fun right?" Feliciano asked his brother who had previously been smiling. "I suppose it wasn't terrible" he grumbled crossing his arms. "Just don't tell Antonio or I'll never hear the end of it!" Lovino threatened. "Greatest detention ever!" Gilbert shouted and pulled the group in for a bone crushing hug. "Alfred look, you're one floor above me!" he pointed at the numbers on the doors. "Now I don't wanna hear you and lil tea drinker at it all night" Gilbert patted Alfred roughly while winking and departed from the group.

The rest said their goodbyes as Alfred ascended into his floor and was met by a fuming Arthur. "Do you know how late it is?" Arthur asked stalking towards him. "I made dinner and now it's cold" Alfred tried interrupting but was cut off with an angry hand "No excuses now please get inside" Arthur slammed the door behind them. "Detention ended at seven sharp and if you walk at moderate pace it should only take you ten minutes but do you know what time it is? No you don't its eight thirty!" Arthur was ranting as Alfred heated the food and ate silently. "I cook and clean and this is the thanks I get! …Oh my god I sound like my mother…" Arthur collapsed in the chair across from Alfred. "I'm sorry I yelled I was just mad that you were out and I was here all day alone" Arthur apologized. "But next time do not get detention so we can get to know each other better" Arthur stood and stomped away. 'Moody little man' Alfred thought as he gulped down the rest of the food and followed Arthur to bed.


End file.
